It Was Love Amidst The Impossible
by Mistress of Solitude
Summary: Where Alice was really destined for Edward, and Jasper thought emotions were too tiring. What kind of fate would Jasper's be? After realising after many lonely years that love really was impossible for someone like him, a vampire who had taken far too many lives. But when he first meets Jacob Black, a werewolf, and Jacob imprints, he wonders if maybe this time he could be happy.


**Changed Facts:**

Jasper was turned in 1966, making him 22, and not 19, because it's a slightly unrealistic age for one to be a major that young.

Jasper and Alice join the Cullens before Rosalie and Emmet, in the year 1940, they spend 20 years together, before going to meet the cullens.

Bella is not Edward's mate here, and will also have more character depth.

Humans cannot be impregnanted by vampires, because that doesn't make sense.

Rosalie may not be a vampire or included in the story.

Emmet is adopted into the family after Alice and Jasper by a few years, and if Rosalie is not included, may be Bella's love interest or whatever.

Alice can see everyone's future, no I can't see werewolves and stuff, but the future she sees sometimes changes, and when it doesn't change, it means all the paths lead up to that road and etc.

**Word Count:** 1,741 words.

**Pairings (so far):** Alice/Edward, Carlisle/Esme. Jasper/Jacob (later on.)

**Genre:** Romance, Supernatural, maybe Angst, and Hurt/Comfort.

**Rating (for this chapter):** Teen.

**Author's Note:** The introduction is gonna be probably 2 or 3 parts, because I wanna sum up everything that was changed in the story, and create like a tiny background for Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, and etc.

**Warning:** There will probably be no explicit sexual scenes unless I mention one, but there may be a lot of gore and deep dark emotional shit later that can get depressing. There will be NO MPREG, because biologically I cannot see that happenening, unless we all mutated, or were impregnanted by aliens. There is homosexual content, no character bashing, maybe slight changes in certain characters and anything else will be mentioned later on.

* * *

_**Introduction 1**_

* * *

Jasper believes that emotions can't be tamed, when one is angry, he or she is angry to the point where all you want to do is hurt someone the same way you were hurt and worse, it was an action that often brought up regret, and when one is in love, there is only love that drives them, and when one is sad, truly sad, it becomes a depression that one cannot control. Lust was temporary, but like a crystal meth, once you try it, you're addicted and doomed for internal destruction; happiness was the climax and the fall, it felt like cold water during a scorching summer, delightful and ever-so temporary, like life for anything that wasn't a vampire.

Loneliness was the worst of them, Jasper believed, since it ate you up like acid devoured skin, and made you crave company like a drowning man starving for air.

There were so many emotions that sometimes Jasper did not want to think about them, but it wasn't like he could, his vampire abilities triggered empathy, and he hated it, especially when he remembers the _fear_ that a schizophrenic woman had felt. He had wanted to carve his fingers into his skin until the pain would stop, everything was too loud, too quiet, and it was like being killed by a slow acting poison, he remembered draining her blood to end her misery. He doesn't like to think about the people who would miss her, having left the town as easily as he'd stumbled in, because imagining the _despair_ her family and friends would feel made him want to just go to sleep and never wake up, not that he could, but a vampire could want for that of course, since dreams no longer could give him rest from the eternal misery that was life.

Jasper had fallen in love once, with a vampire who used him like a toy to murder and slaughter whoever she wanted dead. It was an unrequited love on Jasper's side. A love that his maker had taken advantage of, and because of that, Jasper cannot trust a woman again with his heart.

Even when he meets Alice, and the world feels like a gathering of whirling emotions, the distrust lingered within him like cracks on a ceramic vase, unfixable and unchangeable. Her kindness and warmth, was something he enjoyed, it made him almost want a happy ending with her, but the ending he'd wanted was not meant to be with Alice, she'd told him with a sad smile, but she promised to take him somewhere where emotions wouldn't drive him mad.

She promised him a home.

As they journeyed together, her emotions, though lovely, were frozen of a sort like most other vampires, they weren't ever-changing, they were constant, calm, and honestly refreshing from the always-changing emotions of humans, who felt things so strongly, Jasper worried they'd someday drive him mad. When he mentioned that to Alice, she told him he was paranoid.

He remembers the conversation so vividly, since it was the first time he heard of vampires having 'mates'.

* * *

"_Vampires don't get mad because of ever-changing emotions silly" she'd teased him then, her voice laced with affection as she continued on with a fond smile, "We only feel strong emotions in 3 situations, 1__st__ situation is during hunger, and the other situations is when with our mates". _

"_That's only two", he pointed out, and she raised her eyebrows, as if to say 'well, you didn't really let me finish talking'. _

"_Well, that's because situations' 2 and 3 involve mates, the 2__nd__ situations when we first find them, we're filled with love, and are prone to being jealous or possessive sometimes lethal when we feel they are threatened, and 3 is when we lose them, worst case scenario really because according to some, the pain is like losing half of your body, you can't function without them and fall into a despair, and either you lose yourself to the loneliness and grief by starvation, or you attack others hoping to be killed. Sometimes a 4__th__ situation is considered, and it's when a vampire has been recently turned, but no one really counts that because being a newborn is like being a child, it's impossible to control emotions, until you slowly being to master them."_

"_Ah, I see. What are mates?"_

_She looked surprised. "You've never heard of them?"_

"_No, are they like our partners or something?"_

"_Well yes, and no, mates are the equivalent term for soulmates, we just shorten them to reduce the human sentimentality that's usually associated with the word, even though they really are the other half of your soul. Vampires aren't too keen on having similarities to that which they consider food."_

"_Well then, how do you find them then?"_

"_You don't really find them, but you just know when you first meet that they're yours."_

"_Can you see yours Alice? In the future I mean?"_

"_Yes, but I'm not that sure, sometimes the future changes, but what I do know is that when I meet him, you're going to be there with me."_

"_That's odd…why would I be there?"_

"_Probably cause we're good friends Jazz"_

"_I thought I told you I didn't like you callin' me that" he muttered with a scowl._

_She laughed, and the sound echoed beautifully in the silent forest._

"_And when will you learn that nicknames are cute?"_

"_When we stop needing human blood to survive, and being nicknamed after a type of music is not cute"_

"_Nope. You can't use the vampire excuse to be all broody, and what's wrong with Jazz, your name is Jasper, shortened it becomes Jas, which sounds like Jazz."_

"_I'm not bein broody, and Jas does not sound like Jazz"._

"_Well you're sure not acting like sunshine hun"._

_And the scowl came back with a glare, and Alice grinned this time._

"_Jazz relax. I know you're worried, but, I'm with you wherever you're going, even if I never get to meet my mate."_

"_Alice" he started, voice soft, and scowl replaced with a confused look. "I would never ask that of you."_

"_It's exactly why I offered, you'd never ask me."_

_He frowned and started "but why would you-"_

"_Because I can, and Jasper I see no future where you're not with me, and you're my first friend since we've become __**this**__, and I'd like to keep you I guess, even if it seems selfish. You saved me when not even my family cared. I just…" she trailed off, eyes distant._

_And he squeezed her hand, "It's alright, I kinda want to keep you too" with a shy smile._

_She smiled back, red eyes bright, expression soft, and felt warm like the sun during winter, when he'd last been alive. _

_It was comforting, having her as a friend. It felt like he could take on the world._

* * *

It had taken them 20 years, especially since they hadn't been in a rush to meet their future family.

But by then, Alice had begun inducing him to a diet of only drinking animal blood, telling him she noted that in her visions, their eyes were gold, and not red, and then rationally assumed that if drinking human blood turned our eyes red, that animal blood turned it gold, and it had worked.

The diet had been hard, and he'd struggled every week for the past 2 decades since he'd met Alice. Alice had accustomed to the diet much easier than he had, because she hadn't ever wanted to feed upon humans, found them to be charming, and at times revolting. But despite his struggles with it, the diet had been relieving, since it was much easier to feed on animals and bled into the forest compared to a town, since their skin sparkled too much for people to think they were human. Also made the guilt inside him ebb away, faster than he would have if he'd been alone and hadn't met Alice.

Meeting their future family had been _odd_, since Jasper never thought that he could meet fellow vampires who would show him warmth, instead of loathing and disgust. Esme had been his favorite, the feelings she radiated made him feel like he was already at home, and Carlisle's was soothing to be around. He didn't know how he'd felt about Edward because he'd been out hunting according to Carlisle, but when the vampire had come home, Jasper had felt the oddest surges of emotions coming from both Edward and Alice, like a light had been turned out somewhere, and everything felt bright, and wonderful.

It was almost suffocating, in the good sense, like happiness but more tangible and kind of heavy in the way snow was in its vastness but soft to the touch.

Carlisle had been surprised, while all Esme had felt was glad, it was a comfort of sorts. Jasper had watched Alice and Edward stared at each other for a modicum of 10 minutes made Jasper smile. They'd looked at each other like no one else was there, and if vampires could breathe, like their breath had been taken away by the sight of each other.

He almost envied the feeling of love and devotion that surged, but as soon as he'd felt the surge of lust, he suggested to both Carlisle and Esme to enter the house and leave them to their privacy, and when Alice turned, expression wary, her nervousness suddenly rising to the surface of her feelings of love, joy, and contentment. His smile widened and mouthed "It's alright darlin' he wants you too."

The smile that graced her bright lips as she began turning around, could have split her cheeks even farther apart, and as the door shut, he could feel the sound of bodies colliding, and heard them talking.

Edward's husky tone of "Hi, my name's Edward, and I can read minds." Which made Alice giggle softly as she told him, "Hi Edward, my name's Alice, and I saw you in my future for quite a while now. I hope I've not disappointed-" and then Edward was cutting her off firmly, "_Never" _and could imagine the passion in which Edward denied Alice's insecurities created from a terrible childhood. He could hear Alice sigh in relief, and felt her excitement bubbling, along with the lust, and relaxed.

This seemed to be the start of something wonderful, he hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

_**End of Introduction 1**_


End file.
